Enter the White Ranger
by Kellybird
Summary: New zeo ranger. New characters. Kim returns to Angel Grove. Some about Tommy's past before he moved to Angel Grove. I selected mystery as a genre because of all the guessing concerning the white ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Enter The White Ranger**

Chapter 1: To the Command Centre

A/N: This story is set during Power Rangers Zeo. Note that Kimberly and Ashley are cousins and that Tommy, Adam and Kim are a year older than everyone else. I own nothing apart from characters I invented.

Tommy Oliver slumped on the sofa in his living room. He was exhausted. He hardly got any sleep these days. A couple of months ago Kimberly called Tommy to come up to Florida and get Maddy and bring her to live in Angel Grove. Maddy, in case you don't know, is Tommy and Kimberly's daughter. She was almost a year old now, but for some reason grew twice as fast, so it was like she was almost two. When Kim brought her to the doctor, he said that it was nothing to worry about and that she wouldn't grow as fast in about seven years. Ever since Tommy had brought her to live with him he hardly got any sleep because she always seemed to wake up in the middle of the night and scream and cry as loud as her lungs would let her.

"Daddy," she said, sitting on the floor with a box of crayons and paper. "Hmm," answered Tommy. "I drawed a picture for you." She handed it to him. It was a picture of him and Kimberly and Maddy in the middle. He sighed. Maddy couldn't understand the fact that he and Kim had broken up. "You like it?" she asked him. He looked at her. She was also exhausted. She kept yawning and rubbing her eyes. If only she would sleep… "Do you like it?" she repeated, sounding demanding. "It's the best picture in the world," he said. Maddy gave him a huge smile. Tommy remembered when Maddy drew a picture of how Billy could fix a zord. Everyone liked to remind Billy of the time an infant helped him help them.

Tommy was interrupted from his thoughts by someone knocking at the door. He went to answer it. "Hey man," said Adam, grinning. "You know, just because you're finished school doesn't mean you can stay up all night long partying. Especially when I'm not invited." He kept grinning, knowing the real reason Tommy was so tired. "And it's really not fair keeping your kid up as well." Tommy grinned back. "Ok, you can come over tonight. And stay here all night long." Adam stopped grinning. "Nah you're alright," he said. "No no no," said Tommy. "I insist." Adam laughed and shook his head. He had been friends with Tommy since they were both twelve. Tommy had always been getting Adam into trouble. Adam's father hated Tommy, and he was the principal at the school in Stone Canyon. Tommy was always getting into trouble. Tommy definitely wasn't happy when the Parks moved to Angel Grove.

"Anyway," said Adam. "Zordon said we have to meet in the Command Centre ASAP." Tommy looked confused. "But all the others are at school." Adam laughed. The lack of sleep had made Tommy lose track of time. "It's ten am and its Saturday man," said Adam. "Oh," said Tommy. "Ok." He yawned. "We'd better get going then," said Adam. "Yeah." "And don't forget the kid. You always forget everything." "Ha ha," said Tommy. He picked Maddy up and they teleported to the Command Centre.

A/N: So what do you think so far? Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting 

A/N I own nothing except characters I invented.

When they got to the Command Centre, Tommy noticed that the viewing globe wasn't on and that no one was searching for any evil activity. He immediately wanted to find out why they were all needed here.

"Finally you're here!" said Kat. "We were beginning to get a bit worried about you." Tommy managed to force a smile. He had noticed that Katherine had been a bit more eager to hang around with him after Kimberly had written him the Dear John letter. In fact, it was pointed out to him by Ashley, who was almost as upset as Tommy about the break up. She had always thought that he and Kimberly had been perfect for each other. Billy came over and said something to Adam and then went back to the computer. Kat went over with him.

"What was that about?" Tommy whispered to Adam. "Billy said that Zordon wants us here to meet someone important who's gonna tell us something important." Tommy nodded, indicating that he had understood what Adam meant. They went to sit beside Jason, who had received the Gold Ranger powers after Trey of Triforia had split into three people.

"Thank you for coming rangers," said Zordon. "The person I would like you to meet should be on her way." Alpha looked up from the computer. "It will rain on the sun before she's here on time for once," he said. "Alpha," said Billy. "It looks like someone is just about to enter." "That will be her," said Zordon. A young woman walked into the Command Centre. She was dressed quite normally and her hair was tied back in a pony tail. Tommy recognised her at once, but knew that the others wouldn't.

"Thank you for coming Zelphina," said Zordon. "No problem," she replied. She looked at each of the rangers, and stopped at Tommy. Surely not? She smiled. She should have expected he would be a ranger by now. "For those of you who do not know," she said. "I am Princess Zelphina. Leader of the Ranger Court and Zordon's big sister!" The rangers laughed. "I am not joking," she said, politely. They all stopped laughing.

"What's the Ranger Court?" asked Tanya. "It is the organisation which watches over the Ranger Council, which is an organisation that watches over the rangers. Zordon is second in command in the court, and the council are a pain up the backside." They all laughed again.

Zelphina turned to look at Zordon. "Why did you wish to speak to me?" she asked. Zordon addressed them all. "I have sensed another power source. Another zeo crystal perhaps. But I obviously am not in a state to investigate further. I thought who would know more about power from the morphing grid than Zelphina, so I called you." "Ah," she said. "I'll just take a look at your computers." She went over to the computers and Billy showed her how they were operated. While she was looking at the information, she asked someone to fetch her a glass of water.

When Rocky returned with the water, she had already discovered the power Zordon had spoke of. "There is still another segment of the zeo crystal to be found," she said. "The power could possibly be harnessed into another morpher to create the white zeo ranger." Zordon looked happy with the results. "One more favour," he said. "Yes?" "Find the crystal, and find me a white ranger." She smiled. "Why I already know who it is," she said. "They're on the list." She looked at Ashley and frowned. "You're not a ranger. Why are you here? And you too Billy." "We help with computers and programming and stuff," said Ashley. "Oh yes, now I see."

She turned away and smiled at all the rangers. "It seems the Machine Empire is tired today. You should take this opportunity to introduce yourselves to me, and tell me everything about your lives. Of course," she said, looking at Tommy, "I already know all about Mr Oliver here!" Everyone turned to look at Tommy, wondering how they would know each other. They decided to wait and ask questions later, and began to tell the Princess about themselves one by one, starting with Jason.

A/N So what do you think? Keep the reviews coming. thanks to anyone who already has reviewed and added me as a favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N I own nothing except for characters I invent. Thanks to all who reviewed and put this on alert. You guys rock!

The rangers were all in the Youth Centre, just after coming from Zordon's meeting. They were all curious. They wanted to know why Zelphina and Tommy knew each other. But since Tommy was not with them, they couldn't ask.

Adam was also curious. He was with Tommy. They were sitting on a bench in the park, watching Maddy play on the swings and the slide and play around with the other children. Adam decided to ask about it. He knew that Tommy may not like it, but he couldn't stand not knowing anything about his best friend.

"So," he said. "Are you going to tell me how you know that princess person?" Tommy looked at him. "I'm not supposed to talk about it too much," he answered. Adam just stared at him. "Ok fine," Tommy gave in. "But just you, ok?" Adam grinned.

"You know my parents are dead, right?" Adam nodded. "Well that's a big part of it. You know that whole story right?" "Not really. You're very secretive." Tommy sighed. He didn't like talking about it.

"Ok," he said. "When I was eight I was outside playing with one of the dogs. I realised I didn't get called in for dinner so I went in to see why, but no one was there." Adam looked confused. "You said that your parents died in your house." Tommy sighed again. "We had a big house. I'm actually quite rich." Adam looked at Tommy in disbelief. There was no way that Tommy was rich. Tommy realised that Adam didn't believe him.

"Ever hear of the Oliver Corporation?" he asked. Adam nodded. Everyone knew the Oliver Corp. It was in charge of a lot of stuff and owned nearly one of every kind of business and store that Adam could think of. "Well," said Tommy. "My dad owned that. Now it's technically mine. But anyway." Adam nodded and Tommy continued.

"I went in and couldn't find anyone so I just got a bag of chips from the cupboard and went to watch TV. I figured my sister must have been left to look after me and my parents had gone out. She usually left me on my own when that happened. After a while I got lonely so I decided to go upstairs. I was halfway up when I tripped and fell. I hit my head and woke up in hospital. I wouldn't accept that my entire family were dead. I refused to stay in a care home and ran away. I lived on the streets for a while with a few other kids, trying not to get caught." Adam kept nodding. It was a lot to take in.

"I almost did get caught by some cops, so we ran from Angel Grove and went to Stone Canyon. Anyway, the people who killed my family wanted something from one of the vaults, and realised that I was the only one who knew how to open it. So they found me in Stone Canyon and well, ran after me. I went to the top of some building and they followed. I fell off the roof and hurt myself really badly."

Adam remembered the news from that particular time. There was something alright about someone falling off a roof and the FBI showed up and everything. All the kids thought it was pretty cool at the time.

"So then I met Zelphina. She explained that the thing these guys were after had something to do with her. She asked my dad to hide something in one of his vaults and he did. She then called Jack in and said I had to stay with him, because he was a secret service agent and he would protect me."

Adam was yet again surprised. Jack was Tommy's adoptive father and seemed very ordinary to Adam. No one would ever believe that Jack Calvin was some secret agent.

"So is that the only time you saw Zelphina?" he asked. "No," said Tommy. "There were lots of other times too. She made me go see a shrink." Adam was confused again. "Why?" Tommy looked at him. "Because I wasn't coping with everything that was going on. All those times I went for "hot chocolate" were actually when I had to go see Dr Black."

"But that was almost every day!" Adam said. "At the beginning, yeah," Tommy agreed. "I suppose my dad didn't help matters?" "I suppose so." Principal Park and Tommy got off to a bad start and now they never got on.

"But when did Jack adopt you?" asked Adam. "And why?" Tommy sat back and grinned. "Because I was adopted by the Olivers and my birth mother wanted me back. The only way to stop that happening was to convince the courts that Jack was a better carer than she was." "But why'd you have to do that?" "Too dangerous. Besides, I didn't want to leave my friends." He looked at Adam and smiled. Adam smiled back.

"I'm sorry man," said Adam after a while. "No," said Tommy. "I'm sorry for not telling my best friend all about myself."

Maddy came running over. "Can we go get Ranger and take him walkies?" she asked Tommy. Ranger was their dog. He helped the rangers sniff out things some times and that was how he earned his name. Tommy stopped smiling. He'd forgotten to feed the poor dog. "I gotta go Adam," he said. "Forgot to feed the dog."

He and Maddy left Adam sitting on the bench. Adam sighed and then went to join the others in the Youth Centre.

A/N So what do you think about Tommy's past? How will the others react if Adam tells them? Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N I own nothing except characters I invented. Thanks to all who reviewed and made suggestions.

Tommy was at home. He had just fed the dog and Maddy had gone into her room to play. Jack came in after a day's work. He worked as a police officer now, since he had all the necessary training. Tommy looked at him when he came in. Jack knew something was up when he saw the look on Tommy's face.

"What?" he asked. "I'm sorry," said Tommy. "Sorry?" asked Jack. "I told Adam." Jack looked confused. "I told him everything, and I don't know if he'll keep his mouth shut."

"Why did you tell him?" asked Jack. He knew Tommy would have a good reason for telling him. "Because we met Zelphina and she said something that confused him." Jack nodded. He knew that Tommy was a ranger; he had met Zordon before and so he was trusted with this information.

"I don't really care to be honest. It's your life, you tell anyone you want to." That's what Tommy liked about living with Jack. He let him do whatever without interference. He didn't care if Tommy did something wrong, but cared about Tommy.

At the Youth Centre, Adam was pressured into telling the others what Tommy had told him. "Poor Tommy," said Katherine. "Explains why he was such a loner though," said Jason. Billy nodded in agreement. "I remember something that was on the news from back then. It said that the Oliver family had all been murdered though. No survivors."

"That was probably part of keeping Tommy safe," said Tanya. "If they thought he was dead, they wouldn't try to find him to kill him too."

To their surprise, Zelphina walked into the Youth Centre. She came over to them. "Any luck on the White Ranger?" asked Billy. "Luck is for wimps," she said. They all laughed. "Actually, I quite like being in the company of the rangers. The others in the court think I ought not to do so, but I think it's good to know what's going on their personal lives so you know why they're in a bad mood and blah blah."

Everyone just stared at her. They hardly knew her, yet she wanted to hang out with them all. She was a Princess from Eltar and yet she preferred the company of humans. They all found this quite odd.

"I was meaning to ask," she said. "Who was the little infant with the red hair in pony tails?" "Oh," said Jason. "That's Tommy and Kimberly's daughter."

She smiled. "I thought she looked a little like Tommy. Who's Kimberly?" "Oh," Kat said. "She is the former pink power ranger. She went to Florida to train for the Olympics." "Yeah," said Rocky. "She does gymnastics."

"She and Tommy have split up," said Tanya. Zelphina looked horrified. "That's terrible!" she cried. "No, we can't have that…" With that she left.

"She's weird," said Ashley. "But I do agree with her about Tommy and Kimberly splitting up." "Give it a rest Ashley," said Jason.

"I bet that Tommy didn't tell his brother David that their mom wanted him back," said Rocky. "That would've been a happy conversation," Katherine said sarcastically.

"Who do you think runs the Corporation, because Tommy obviously doesn't?" asked Billy. "Zelphina?" suggested Ashley. "She's one of the only people who know Tommy is the person who has to run in the end, and she said she was in charge of a big company temporarily."

Just then Tommy came in. "I have to do something guys. Could you watch Maddy for me?" Ashley nodded. "Sure," said Adam. They were Maddy's godparents and so always accepted to babysit. "As long as you're back before tonight," said Adam, grinning. Tommy laughed. He gave Maddy a hug and left.

A/N So what does Tommy have to do? Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N I own nothing apart form characters I invented. Thanks for all reviews etc.

Tommy was sitting in the graveyard. He was visiting his parents and his sister's graves. What he didn't understand was what happened to his nephew. His sister had a son, and her husband was dead too, so what had happened to him? He wasn't buried with his parents so Tommy had presumed he was still alive.

He heard someone come up behind him. He looked around. It was Zelphina.

"I thought you would be here," she said. "What happened to my nephew?" Tommy asked. Zelphina was surprised that he even remembered.

"I wanted to make sure that he stayed safe as well, so I sent him into the future. But just about twenty years or so. He was adopted there by a nice family and knows nothing."

"Will he ever come back?" "Presumably." Tommy continued to look at his parents' grave. "Have you found the white ranger yet?" he asked. "As a matter of fact no, I haven't."

Tommy shook his head. "You're lying. You always lie." She laughed. "Well you don't know whether I'm lying now, or whether I was lying about knowing who it was." Tommy nodded. "I suppose. I'm going home to get something to eat. And then I need to pick up my daughter." Zelphina nodded and Tommy left.

When he got home the phone was ringing. Jack wasn't around so Tommy answered it. "Hello? What? Ok, but why me? Fine. I'm on my way."

He went to his truck and began to drive. He was heading to the airport. He still couldn't believe that they had come back. They said that they would explain when he got there so he just kept on driving. He turned on the radio and listened to the news.

When he arrived at the airport he looked around, trying to find the person he'd come to collect. He saw her standing beside a case and looking quite sleepy. He waved but she didn't notice.

He walked over to her. "Hello Kimberly," he said to his ex. She looked at him. "Hello." He showed her to the truck and she got into the passenger seat. "So," he said once he was in too. "So?" she asked. "An explanation would be nice."

"Hmm? Oh. Well, I have lost all interest in gymnastics." Tommy nearly crashed. "Did I hear you correctly?" She nodded. I am now more interested in a different sport altogether, and that's just for fun. Oh, and I asked you to get me because Jason and Ashley didn't answer their phones."

Now it made sense. "Besides," she said, "I miss my baby." Tommy couldn't help but notice that Kimberly looked a little upset about something. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm just tired." Tommy didn't believe but he pretended he did anyway. "So what's your new sport?" he asked. "Oh, racing." "What kind?" "Cars. And motorbikes." Tommy nearly crashed again. He decided to stop asking questions about stuff that might get another shocking answer.

"So where are you going to stay? Jason said that you weren't getting along with either of your parents." She thought for a minute. "Can I stay with you?" she asked. "What?" "Can I stay with you please?" Tommy laughed when she added the magic word.

"I guess so. But won't that be awkward?" She shook her head. "Not at all. For me at least. But if you don't want me to I'll find somewhere else." Tommy shook his head. He thought for a minute.

"This all seems very last minute Kim," he said after a while. "Wow, I didn't even notice that," she said sarcastically. "Sorry," she said after a while. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just that I'm quite tired. Yeah I just jumped on the first flight available. I knew that if I planned something it wouldn't happen, you know what I mean?" Tommy nodded.

He pulled in to the driveway and handed Kimberly the key to the door. "I'll get your bags." She went in the house and Tommy took in her things. She was standing in the hallway. She looked at him for a minute. "So you're a red ranger now are you?" she asked.

He looked at his shirt and smiled. "Yeah. However did you guess?" She laughed at him. He brought her things up to the spare room. "I'll just call Jack and tell him that your staying here so you don't scare the life out of him when he comes home." He went downstairs and called the police station.

Kimberly walked into the other spare room. Of course, it wasn't a spare room anymore. It was Maddy's room. She smiled when she saw all the toys and books on the floor. Maddy was a very messy child. She went over and sat on the low child's bed. She looked at a photograph that was on the bedside table. It was of her and Tommy and Maddy.

When Tommy came upstairs again there were tears in Kim's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kimberly realised that she was almost crying. She wiped her eyes. "I just miss my baby." "Then let's go get her, and scare the hell out of all of our friends." She laughed and followed him downstairs.

A/N So how will everyone react to Kimberly's return? Reviews please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N I own nothing apart from the characters I invented. Thanks to everyone. You all rock!

The rangers were in the park. Adam was lying down on the grass and Maddy was sitting in a chair beside Kat. She had been chasing Adam for half an hour and they were both exhausted. Maddy was drinking a big cup of water and finished it in two seconds.

Rocky stood beside Adam and laughed. "Are you tired Adam?" Adam looked up and glared at him. "Tommy better be back soon." Rocky laughed. He saw Tommy's truck pull into a parking space. "Well your wish has been granted, there he is."

Adam sat up. "Finally!" Rocky went over to sit beside the rest of the rangers. Adam watched as Tommy got out of his truck. He took way longer than he said he would be. Adam was very surprised when he saw a second person get out of the truck. He realised it was Kimberly and smiled. Maddy was going to be so happy when she saw her mommy.

Katherine had just got Maddy a bowl of ice cream and herself a glass of soda. Maddy was making a big mess with the ice cream. She kept dropping the spoon and there was now a big stain on her dress. They all laughed at her. Because she was so tired she was really cranky and got upset. She started to cry. "Uh–oh," said Rocky, "Just as daddy's back."

Maddy turned around to see if Rocky was right but she couldn't see Tommy. But she could see Kimberly.

"Momma!" she called. She jumped down from the seat, spilling Kat's drink all over her and ran over to Kimberly. Kim picked her up and gave her a huge hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you so much baby," said Kimberly. "I missed you too momma," Maddy replied.

Kimberly looked over to the rangers. Adam was still sitting on the grass, Katherine had a scowl on her face and was trying to clean up the soda that had spilled all over her. Tanya was sitting wondering why Kimberly was here, Jason looked delighted that one of his best friends was finally back, Ashley was hoping Kim and Tommy would get back together, Rocky was shocked and Billy looked really happy.

"Were you crying sweetie?" Kimberly asked Maddy. "Uh-huh," she replied. "Why?" "They laughed at me!" Kimberly pretended to be cross. "How dare they laugh at my little girl?"

Tommy came over. "Sorry I took so long guys," he said. He looked at Adam. "Are you still moving in or were you just venting last night?" Adam thought for a minute. "Yeah. I can't take any more of my father's disapproving tone. When can I move in?" "Whenever. You're just lucky I have two spare rooms." They all looked confused. "Why?" asked Jason. "Because Kim's moving in as well."

They were all shocked. They all decided not to ask questions. "I'll come over in about an hour then. I just need to get my stuff." Tommy nodded. "See you in an hour."

When Tommy, Kimberly and Maddy got home Jack was sitting in the living room watching TV. He still hadn't changed out of his uniform. "Adam's coming tonight," Tommy informed him. Jack nodded. "Did he keep his mouth shut?" he asked. "Probably not."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Jack. "I think Maddy needs a bath," said Kimberly. "Good idea. Off you go," Tommy replied. Kimberly brought her upstairs.

When Jack opened the door, he was very surprised to see Zelphina for the first time in years. "Hello Jack," she said. "And Tommy. I just thought I'd pop over for a while, whilst I was in area." Jack nodded. "Come on in."

Zelphina came in and sat on the couch. "Did you have dinner yet?" she asked. "Lucky you. No," Jack replied. "Excellent! I'll stay and have my meal here if you don't mind."

Tommy's communicator went off. "Zordon it's Tommy," he said. "Tommy, you need to meet the other rangers downtown. King Mondo has sent the cogs." "I'm on my way." And with that Tommy teleported.

A/N So I think you can all guess what happens in the battle. Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A/N I own nothing apart from the characters I invented. Keep the reviews coming.

When Tommy arrived downtown the other rangers greeted him. "Hey man, there's a bunch of cogs and another monster sent from the generous King Mondo," said Rocky. "What are we waiting for?" he asked. "It's morphin time!"

They morphed and began to fight. The monster was very powerful however and they were having a hard time. "Billy," said Adam into his communicator. "Could you help us out?"

"No I can't," he replied. "Ashley hasn't showed up yet." This was very unlike Ashley, Adam thought. But he just carried on fighting. Tommy looked up when he heard a crash. Something had fallen. He saw someone standing on top of a building. They had a ranger suit on.

"Hey guys, it's a white ranger," he said. "Oh no," said Tanya. "Not another gold fiasco." "I'd laugh if it was Trey again," said Kat. The white ranger jumped down and helped them fight. With the white ranger's help, they were able to defeat Mondo's cogs and monster.

As soon as they defeated the monster the white ranger said "I gotta go," and teleported. The other rangers teleported to the Command Centre.

"Right Billy," said Rocky. "I know it was definitely you this time." The other rangers groaned. Rocky had been convinced that Billy was the gold ranger when Trey first arrived. They didn't want to go through that again.

"But it can't have been," said Jason. "The white ranger had a skirt. It was a girl." Tanya nodded. "I noticed that too." "But who?" asked Kat.

Just then Ashley came in. "Sorry I'm late. I was talking to a friend of mine, Cassie, who I haven't seen in ages." Jason looked at Rocky, who nodded. "You're the white ranger, aren't you?" he asked her. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Adam went over to her and walked around her. "She's the same size, the same build and she does some of the moves that the white ranger used."

"Give it up Ash," said Rocky. "We caught you out. You weren't here all through the fight and you come in with a lame excuse as to why you are late." "But I'm not the white ranger." They all shook their heads and laughed. "Who else could it be? Besides, Zelphina even asked you whether you were a ranger or not." "Yes," said Kat. "She must have been checking if you were able to be a ranger."

"Look," said Tommy. "You guys can stay and fight about it but I have to go home." He teleported. The others continued to argue. Adam soon left to get his stuff and move into Tommy's.

When Tommy arrived home, Jack was sitting in the living room alone. "Where's Zelphina?" Tommy asked. "Hello to you too," Jack replied. "She went up to talk to Kimberly."

Tommy went upstairs to find them. He found them all in Maddy's room. Maddy was telling Zelphina about all the times she corrected Billy in the Command Centre. "That's marvellous!" she said. "You are very clever." She turned to Kimberly. "Can I test her? Just to see how much she actually knows, because she seems to know an awful lot." Kimberly nodded.

"Hello," said Tommy. "Oh hi," said Kim. "How was the fight?" "Oh fine, once the white ranger showed up." Zelphina looked delighted. "Oh she showed up did she? I was hoping she would."

"Who is it?" Tommy asked. "Now that would be telling. You're just going to have to wait and find out. Maybe I might send you a clue. You never know." She grinned and left to go downstairs.

Tommy shook his head. She always spoke in riddles. "She's weird," said Kimberly. "I like her," said Maddy.

The doorbell rang. Tommy went to answer it. It was Adam. "Hey man. I'm here! And I had a huge fight with my dad before I left too." He grinned. Tommy helped him get his stuff into the spare room. "There you go," he said.

His communicator went off. "Tommy, Mondo has made his monster grow." "On our way Zordon." He and Adam teleported to where the monster was attacking. They all called their zords and combined them to form a megazord. They began fighting it again.

The white ranger showed up in a zord all of her own. She helped them defeat the monster once more. Yet again, when they had finished, the white ranger disappeared. The others went to the Command Centre again,

"Where's Ashley?" asked Jason. "Oh she said she had something important to do. She'll be back soon," said Billy. "I'm telling you," said Rocky. "She's the white ranger."

A/N So what do you think? Is Rocky right or is somebody else the white ranger? Reviews please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A/N I own nothing apart from characters I invent.

When Tommy got home, he went straight to Zelphina along with Adam. "Ok," said Tommy. "The others think it's Ashley. Are they right?" Zelphina looked at them both. "What's Ashley?" They groaned. Zelphina laughed.

"I told you I might send you a clue. You'll just have to wait and see." She went back to eating her dinner. "There's some left for you guys," said Jack. "Why don't you eat something?" They got their dinner and ate it.

The next day Kimberly and Maddy were in the Youth Centre with the rangers and Ashley. "Don't you think that Ashley is the white ranger Kim?" asked Rocky. "I don't know. How could I know?" He nodded. "You've got a point there.

"Guess what," said Maddy. "What?" asked Tommy. "My favouritest colours is green, white, red and pink." Everyone laughed. Her favourite colours were the different power rangers her parents had been. "What's your favourite out of those?" asked Kimberly. "White," she replied. "Why?" "Cuz it's twice as fun." Nobody knew what that meant, but since Maddy was just a baby they took no notice. She probably didn't even know what it meant.

Zelphina came in. "Have you figured it out yet?" she asked them. "Yeah," said Rocky. "It's Ashley!" "NO! I'm not!" Zelphina laughed. We shall soon see. Why don't we meet in the Command Centre tomorrow and see if you know by then." Rocky was about to say something. "With proof," she added. "Otherwise I'll just have to tell you." And with that she left.

"But she didn't give us a clue yet!" said Adam. "She only said she might give us a clue," said Tommy. Rocky grinned. "But we already know that it's Ashley," he said. Ashley groaned. "For the last time, I'm not the white ranger!" They all laughed. It was so easy to get Ashley annoyed. And Jason knew that the best.

When they were kids, Jason would always tease Ashley. This led to them being "mortal enemies", something Kimberly never understood. They hardly ever got along.

The next morning, the rangers met with Zelphina and Zordon in the Command Centre. "Any proof yet?" asked Zelphina. "Yeah," said Rocky. "Ashley didn't tell us what that important thing was that she had to do and had lame excuses for not being in the Command Centre when the white ranger was helping us fight."

"Well," said Zelphina. "I was going to tell you whether you were right or not today but I have to leave it till tomorrow. Something has come up." She turned to Zordon. "I have to get to KO-35 and meet with the council. It's very important. Well, at least that's what Zotron said."

"Who's Zotron?" asked Tanya. "He's a very important person," said Alpha. "Don't be silly," said Zordon. "Yes," said Zelphina. "He's a very good friend of ours. In the court, you know. Helps me out the most with my, er, schemes." They all laughed. Zelphina disappeared.

"She only said she can't tell us who the white ranger is today because Ashley was in the Command Centre," said Rocky, once they were in the Youth Centre. They all groaned. The sooner they knew who the white ranger was the better.

"Are you ok?" Katherine said to Tommy. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Tommy. He was confused. "It's just that you look exhausted." "Oh," said Tommy. Now he understood. "Well, Maddy wouldn't go to sleep last night, and I didn't want to wake anyone else so I stayed up all night playing with her."

"Couldn't Kimberly have helped you?" she asked. "I mean, she is Maddy's mother." Tommy sighed. "Kim was very tired. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I didn't want to wake her."

Katherine sighed. She had feelings for Tommy, and since he and Kimberly had broken up she had been trying to let him know that. But he still had feelings for Kimberly, and Katherine was fed up with dropping hints. "Why don't me and you go out tonight, just the two of us?" she asked. Tommy looked very surprised. "You can leave Kimberly to deal with Maddy and have a good time." She kept smiling.

Tommy forced himself to smile back. "Sorry, I can't swing it tonight," he said. "I told Jason I'd, um, help him with, um, his homework. Yeah, I'm helping Jason with some essay that's due and he, er, forgot to do it." Katherine smiled again. "Some other time?" she said. "Maybe," Tommy replied. "I gotta go. See ya!" Katherine went to join Tanya and Tommy went over to Jason and Adam. Rocky was getting them milkshakes.

"Hey man," said Jason. "What's up?" "If anyone asks," said Tommy. "I'm helping you with some important essay that's due soon and you forgot to do, ok?" "When?" asked Jason. "Tonight." Jason nodded. "Me and Adam were just planning to go to yours and watch a movie." "Perfect," said Tommy. "What are you trying to get out of?" asked Adam. "I think Kat was trying to ask me out or something," Tommy answered. Jason and Adam laughed.

"So how'd it go?" asked Tanya. Kat sighed. "He said he was helping Jason with some homework," she replied. "Don't worry," said Tanya. Katherine looked unhappy. "I'm just thinking that he and Kimberly might get back together, now that she's here. He clearly still has feelings for her." "They hardly have anything in common any more, do they?" Katherine looked at her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm just saying that maybe they only started going out in the first place because they were both rangers," said Tanya. Katherine understood what she was saying. "So now that Kimberly isn't a ranger…" she said. "They won't get back together," finished Tanya. "Maybe," agreed Kat. "Although," said Tanya. "There's still the problem of daddy's little princess not liking you very much." Katherine laughed. "She can't like everyone." "But still," said Tanya.

"Right that's it," said Kat. "What?" asked Tanya. "We're going to stop all this "plotting" and if anything happens, then it happens, ok?" "Fine," said Tanya. "I just think that you and Tommy would make a great couple." "And Ashley thinks Tommy and Kimberly make a great couple," said Kat. "But we can't all win, can we?"

A/N So what do you think? As you may of guessed, I'm not a huge fan of Kat, but I don't necessarily hate her. Keep the reviews coming. You guys are great!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N I own nothing apart from characters I invented. Enjoy!

When Adam and Tommy arrived home along with Rocky and Jason, the house was very quiet. Tommy went upstairs to check if everything was ok. He found Kimberly and Maddy asleep in Maddy's room, clearly after reading a story. Jack wasn't in the house at all. He must be on the night shift, thought Tommy. He went back downstairs to join the others.

"Hey," he said. "Maddy's actually asleep." Adam laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day," he said. "Or the night," Jason added. They all laughed. Rocky picked the movie. It was a martial arts film. They watched it and when it was over, Rocky and Jason went home while the other two went to bed.

At about two in the morning, Tommy woke up. He thought he heard someone crying, but couldn't hear anything now. He went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He found Kimberly sitting in the living room with Maddy on her lap. Her eyes were red. So I was right, he thought, I did hear someone crying. "I should've known that she wouldn't stay asleep the whole night," he said to Kimberly.

"Oh no," she said. "That would be too simple." He sat down beside them. "Although," he said. "I am surprised to find that she is not screaming and crying. She usually does that." Kimberly smiled. "She's an attention seeker. Completely the opposite of her father." Tommy looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"When you first arrived in Angel Grove you were a bit of a loner. You still kind of are sometimes." Tommy grinned. "I just like being on my own so I can think about things. Sometimes." "Yeah," said Kimberly. "I know."

"Momma," said Maddy. "Yes baby?" Maddy turned to face her mother. "I have ice cream?" Kimberly laughed. "No, it's too late," she replied. "Please?" Maddy gave her a puppy dog look. "That's not going to work." Maddy then looked quite sad, almost as if she were about to cry. "If you be a good girl and go to sleep," said Tommy, "You can have ice cream tomorrow." Maddy smiled. She went to sleep without a fuss. "Now I know how to get her to sleep," said Kimberly. "What?" asked Tommy. "Bribery."

After school the next day the rangers all met in the Command Centre along with Billy and Ashley. Tommy brought Maddy along because she liked to "play" with Alpha. When Zelphina came in Ashley stood up. "You have to tell them now!" she shouted. "They're driving me crazy." "Ha!" said Rocky, "You are the white ranger!"

"Nope!" said Zelphina. "But good guess though. And not too far off, let me tell you. Come in!" The white ranger, fully morphed, entered. "Now I'll give you one final guess," said Zelphina. "But who could it be?" asked Rocky. "We give in Zelphina," said Adam. "Yeah," said Kat, "Just tell us!"

"Ok," she said. "White ranger, remove your helmet and reveal your identity!" The white ranger opened the clasps on the helmet and removed. The rangers all gasped. It was Kimberly!

A/N So what do you think? Was it who you expected? Keep the reviews coming!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N I own nothing apart from characters I invented. Enjoy!

"See!" shouted Ashley. "I'm NOT the white ranger!" Rocky groaned. He was wrong again… "But I don't get it," said Tommy. "When the white ranger first showed up, you were at home, you didn't leave…" Zelphina laughed. "That's actually why I went to visit you. See, I distracted Jack so he didn't notice that she left!" Tommy nodded. That made sense.

"But how could we guess?" asked Adam. "You didn't send us the clue you promised you might send." She looked confused. "But I did send you a clue," she said. "Say it again." Maddy gave a cheeky grin. "My favouritest colours is green and white and pink and red and the best is white cuz it's twice as fun." "See!" said Zelphina.

Everyone sighed. "How did we not figure that out?" asked Rocky. "Cuz you're stupid?" suggested Adam. Everyone laughed. Tommy, Adam, Jason, Rocky, Billy and Ashley all looked delighted, but Kim noticed that Kat and Tanya didn't look as happy as the others.

When they were in the Youth Centre Kimberly went over with Ashley to get some food. "Do you know why Kat and Tanya didn't look too happy when they found out I was the you know what?" she asked her. Ashley giggled. "I think Katherine has a bit of a crush on Tommy," she answered. "So?" asked Kim. "So she thinks you're a threat. And Tanya is her best friend, so…"

"But me and Tommy aren't together any more," said Kim. "Yeah but she might think you still like each other," said Ashley. Kimberly nodded. "Oh my God," said Ashley. "You do still like Tommy!" Kimberly looked at her. "No I don't," she said quickly. "No, you do!" said Ashley. "Just take the stuff over to where Jason is sitting," Ashley said to Ernie. "Sure thing," he said. Ashley grabbed her cousin by the arm and dragged her out.

"Where'd they go?" asked Jason. "I dunno," said Adam. "Ashley's crazy." "You can say that again," Jason replied. Ernie brought over the food. "I have ice cream now?" Maddy asked Tommy. "Yeah here," he said. "Mmmm," said Maddy, "Yummy!" Everyone laughed.

Outside Ashley finally stopped dragging Kimberly. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Kim. "We need to talk about this! This is really big!" Kimberly sighed. She hated it when Ashley did stuff like this. "So," said Ashley. "You have to tell Tommy that you still like him!" "No!" said Kimberly. "I can't do that." Ashley looked confused. "Why not?" "It would just be too weird."

Kim sat down on a bench. "Why?" "Well, Tommy doesn't necessarily still have feelings for me. I mean, he was the one who ended it." "What?" Ashley was just getting more and more confused.

Later on, Ashley met Jason in the Command Centre. When Zordon and Alpha weren't listening, she told him what she found out. "Kim got a letter too." Jason didn't know what she was on about. "What?" "Tommy got a letter from Kimberly saying she wanted to end it, but Kim got one from Tommy saying he wanted to end it. She even showed it to me."

Jason turned to look at her. "I've already told Adam," said Ashley. "We need to work something out," said Jason. "Who wrote the letters though?" Ashley shrugged. "We have to figure that out." "What are you two talking about?" They both jumped. They turned to find it was Zelphina.

"You scared us!" said Jason. "Clearly," said Zelphina. "I couldn't help overhearing. This is terrible. But do not worry. I do come up with some of the best schemes. Just leave it to me!" They both nodded. Zelphina left and they continued to talk.

When Tommy came in, he saw them talking. He went over and stood behind them. "I knew it," he said. They both turned around and jumped when they heard him. "Knew what?" asked Jason, nervously. "That you two like each other!" They both sighed with relief that he hadn't heard what they were talking about, but then the realisation of what he said sunk in. "What?" He laughed. "I was just kidding. But then again…" He saw the look on their faces and laughed again.

They were mortal enemies, or so they said. It would be a huge scandal if they actually went out with each other. "What are you doing here so early, Jason?" he asked. "Alpha asked me to help with some mechanic stuff." Tommy nodded. Jason liked to help his uncle out in Lee Scott Garages and so he knew a thing or two about fixing cars and machines and such.

"I have a girlfriend Tommy," said Jason. "Talking like that could get me into trouble." Tommy laughed. "I forgot about Emily." After he left Ashley went back to speak to Jason again. "I think we should just do what Zelphina says and just leave it to her to sort out, agreed?" "Agreed."

A/N So what do you think? Keep those reviews coming!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A/N Sorry this took longer than I expected. I own nothing apart from characters I invent. Enjoy!

The next day, Ashley told Adam what Zelphina told her and Jason. "So we don't have to do anything?" asked Adam. "Nope!" said Ashley. "Ok, I just have to tell Tommy about this." Ashley looked horrified. "No! Don't do that," she said. Adam was confused. "Why? He deserves to know." Ashley shook her head. "He does, but then it will be awkward between him and Kimberly."

Adam nodded. He didn't think about that. "But they will kill us if they find out we knew about this. I don't want them to feel like they can't trust us." Ashley sighed. "I know, but I think we should just do what Zelphina says, she said she is very good at her schemes. And she's from another planet." Adam nodded. "I just hope she knows what she's doing."

Later that day, Ashley, Jason and Adam were in the Command Centre when Zelphina came in. "Is there a day Jason," said Zelphina, "When yourself and Rocky are totally unavailable for anything?" Jason thought for a minute. "We all have an important exam or something next week," he said after a while. "Except me, Tommy and Kimberly," said Adam. "We're finished school."

"Perfect!" Zelphina said. "I do wish you'd stop messing with the rangers' personal lives," said Zordon. "And I do wish you'd shut up and leave me alone," said Zelphina. They laughed. "You see," she said to the three, "I can't just do what I want with people's lives, I have to have a good reason to, and proof of that reason. My plan can do both at the same time, but for it to work there can be no red rangers available at the precise moment apart from Tommy."

They all nodded. They all hoped that she knew what she was doing and that whatever her plan was, it worked. "Do you know who set them up?" asked Adam. "Not yet, I have Zotron looking through files on viewing globes up in Eltar. He should know soon enough."

The week seemed to fly by. It was extremely hard for the three teens to keep a secret from their friends. And they seemed to notice too. Kimberly had asked Ashley several times if she was keeping something from her, and Tommy had asked all three of them. Jason and Ashley found it very hard to prepare for their test.

On the day of the exam Rocky was panicking. "Like, how important is important?" he asked. "I dunno," said Tanya. "Principal Park just said it was important." "Look at it this way," said Kat. "If you do badly, at least you won't die." They all laughed. "Not helping," said Rocky. Then Ms Appleby came out and said they could go in the class now. Jason gave Ashley a look, and she knew what it meant. They both hoped that by the end of the test they would be returning to a nice, happy couple.

In the Command Centre, Zelphina was waiting for Tommy. She had sent Kimberly to get her something from a place only an ex pink ranger or an ex red ranger could enter. This was her reason for not wanting Jason or Rocky to be available. She was going to make Kimberly fall, needing someone to go in and "rescue" her.

When Adam arrived with Tommy and Maddy, she turned on the viewing globe. "Oh my goodness!" she said, pretending to be surprised. "Kimberly has fallen! She must be hurt really badly…." Tommy turned around. "What?" he asked, sounding worried. "Yes, she's hurt! Oh my goodness."

"I'll go get her, she might need help," said Tommy. "She definitely needs help," said Adam. He didn't know whether this was part of Zelphina's plan or not. "Yes," she agreed. "But we'll have to wait for Rocky, or Jason. Shouldn't be too long now, just a half hour or so."

"What?" asked Tommy. "Why?" "Because," Zelphina answered, "Only an ex red or pink ranger can enter. That's why I sent Kimberly to get it. Otherwise I could've sent you, Adam or Billy." Billy had graduated early from high school due to all his extra credit. He had been given the day off to relax as he had been working so hard the past week.

"Then I can go," said Tommy. "No, you are not an ex red ranger. You are a current one." Tommy shook his head. "Not anymore," he said, handing her his morpher. "You know," said Zelphina, "She'll be all right. She's just unconscious, she'll be fine if we leave it for a half hour…" "No!" Tommy interrupted her. "I can't take that chance."

She took the morpher and he left to get her after getting coordinates from Alpha. "Now look what you have done Zelphina!" said Zordon. "Oh it's alright," she said. "I didn't really take his powers away, and I was only joking when I said only an ex red or pink ranger could enter. It's the test part," she said, looking at Adam when she said the last part.

He understood. She had said she needed proof that they did still have feelings for each other before she set them up like that. Kim had told Ashley, and Tommy had been prepared to give up his powers for her. That was proof enough.

"Now we just need to watch what happens!" she said. "Ideally, Kimberly will wake up when Tommy gets there, and then he'll have to explain to her how he got in, and then she'll be, well, extremely thankful that he gave up his powers, just to save her. Then they'll get back together and live happily ever after. After I give Tommy back his morpher, that is."

Adam laughed as she turned the viewing globe to see what Tommy was doing. "And don't worry, Zotron is there and he will make sure nothing bad really does happen to them," she said to Zordon. "Oh this is even better than my favourite soap opera!"

A/N So what do you think? Keep those reviews coming and I hope to get chapter 12 uploaded as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A/N I own nothing apart from characters I invent.

Tommy arrived at the place where Kimberly was. He went to find her. She was still unconscious when he got to her. He knelt down beside her and put his hand under her head. She started to wake up and Tommy helped her sit up.

"You ok?" he asked. "I dunno," she replied. "I must have slipped or something and I think I hit my head. It's still sore." She looked at Tommy for a minute. "How did you get in here?" she asked. Tommy sighed. "I gave my morpher to Zelphina," he said. "But Rocky or Jason could've come and got me!" she said. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Yeah but they would be another half hour because of their exam," he told her. "So?" He sighed and helped her stand. "I wanted to make sure you were ok, and I didn't want anything bad to happen in the half hour like you getting attacked by the Machine Empire while you were unconscious or something."

"So you gave up your powers just to save me?" she asked. Tommy nodded, and looked a little embarrassed. "But why? We're not together anymore." "Yeah, but…" "But?" He looked into her eyes. Into those beautiful eyes… "I'm waiting!" she interrupted. "I guess I still have feelings for you! Happy now?" he said, after a pause.

She looked into his eyes too. Her eyes filled with tears. "Did I upset you?" he asked, sounding worried. "No, it's just…" She paused for a minute. "It's just that I still have feelings for you too, but I thought you didn't love me anymore so I didn't tell you." "Really?" he asked in disbelief. Kimberly nodded.

Tommy was thrilled. And so was Kimberly. But then they thought for a minute. None of this made sense. "If you still loved me," asked Tommy. "Then why did you break up with me in the first place?" Kimberly looked really confused. "What? You broke up with me! In a letter!" Tommy shook his head. "No, you broke up with me in a letter."

They both understood at once. Someone must have set them up. "But why didn't Ashley correct me when I told her?" asked Kimberly. "She probably wanted to come up with some huge plan to get us back together." Kimberly laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Tommy. "Oh yeah," said Kimberly. "Because this isn't some huge coincidence, it can't be!" Tommy laughed too.

He took her hand, just like he did when Kimberly first told him she had feelings for him. Then he gave her a kiss. She giggled. "I'm having déjà vu," she said. "No, you can't be, that's impossible!" he joked. Then he took a deep breath. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he said. Kimberly laughed again. "Yeah, me too." "Now that that's over with," he said. "Tommy don't!" giggled Kimberly. "I guess my next question's a piece of cake." "What's that?" she giggled again, playing along. "Kimberly, there's no dance coming up, so I can't ask you to be my date to it, so I'll ask you this instead. Will you be my girlfriend again?"

She turned around and grinned. "Well? Kimberly?" Tommy laughed again. She turned around and giggled. "Ha! I didn't want to make it too easy for you. Course I'll be your girlfriend again!" She gave him a light punch on the chest. "Yes!" said Tommy, lifting her up. She giggled as he spun her around and then put her back on the ground.

Back in the Command Centre, Zelphina and Adam were watching them on the viewing globe along with Maddy. "Yay!" the infant said, jumping down from the seat. They heard the others coming in, and rushed to get the globe off.

"Were you guys watching TV or something?" asked Rocky. "Yes, just my favourite soap opera," said Zelphina. "How was the test?" Rocky grinned. "I think we all did pretty good," he said. "It wasn't as hard as Principal Park made it out to be. Or as important."

"You know," said Tanya, "I didn't have Adam down as the type of guy who watches soap operas." "Oh I don't usually," he said. "Hey, are you crying?" asked Kat. "What?" he said. "No." he wiped his eyes. "You are!" said Jason. "That was so beautiful!" he sobbed. They all laughed, apart from Zelphina. "I know, wasn't it?"

"Why do you have Tommy's morpher?" asked Tanya. "Hmm?" said Zelphina. "Oh yes, I was, um, fixing it. I'll just go and return it now…" She left. Adam looked at Jason and Ashley. "You should've seen it," he sobbed. "It was so, beautiful." Ashley looked disappointed. "Did you record it?" Adam realised she had understood. "I think Zelphina did." Ashley smiled. She definitely wanted to watch that tape. "I wanna watch it too!" said Jason.

Zelphina met Tommy and Kimberly as they were coming out. "Ha ha," said Tommy. "Very good." "Oh you caught on, did you? Oh yes, I saw it on the viewing globe. Here's your morpher back." Kimberly smiled. "Thanks," she said. "No problem. I have known Tommy for a long time, and all the pain he's gone through. Poor boy." She patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah," said Kim. "He told me."

"Well everything's hunky dory again now. We just have to wait for Zotron to find out who set you up!" They nodded. "Oh and I must say," said Zelphina. "Watching you two get back together was better than watching my favourite soap opera! You even had Adam crying!" They both laughed as she left.

"Come on," said Tommy. "We need to tell everyone that we are back together!" Kimberly giggled and they got into his truck and drove away, happier than they had ever been in a long time.

A/N So I would appreciate suggestions for who set Tommy and Kim up. Keep those reviews coming and I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A/N I own nothing apart from characters I invent. Enjoy!

When they arrived home, Tommy and Kimberly met Adam, Ashley, Jason and Maddy in the living room. They were all crying (well, apart from Maddy; she was playing with some toys). Tommy realised that they were watching him and Kimberly get back together.

"Hello," said Tommy. They all jumped, and Jason and Adam hurried to wipe their eyes, before Tommy and Kim noticed that they had been crying and made fun of them for doing so. Kim laughed. "We caught you. And we know you guys were crying so don't try to hide it.

Ashley gave them both a huge hug. "I knew you would get back together!" she said. "I'm so happy!" Adam grinned. "You know, it's not like something out of a soap opera when you see the people in person and you are friendly with them," he said. Jason agreed whilst nodding his head. Maddy jumped over to her parents. "All my idea, I get present now!" They all laughed at her. "Liar liar pants on fire!" said Jason. "No!" Maddy protested. "I telled Zelphina what to do! I telled her daddy has to save momma and then happy ever after. It happened in my story book!"

They all laughed again. "Did any of you have anything to do with it?" asked Tommy, although he already knew the answer. "Yeah," said Ashley. "But Zelphina said to leave it to her," said Jason. "So technically, we did nothing." They left to find the others and tell them the good news.

When they found them they were in the Youth Centre. Everyone there noticed that something was different straight away; Tommy and Kimberly were holding hands. "Are you guys…?" began Billy. "Back together?" finished Tommy. "Yeah." He grinned. "That's great." Katherine smiled. "I'm really happy for you two."

Tanya had a scowl on her face. "What's wrong?" asked Kat, after everyone else was distracted. "I'm really happy for you," quoted Tanya. "What?" Katherine was confused. "What about our plan to get you and Tommy together?" Kat laughed. "I told you, if it happens, it happens. It didn't happen, so we'll just have to live with that! Actually, I've sort of got a little crush on Billy…"

"No! You're supposed to like Tommy!" Tanya said. "Why do you want me to like Tommy so much?" asked Kat. "Because I don't particularly like Kimberly," Tanya replied. "But you didn't even know her!" Tanya sat back. "I'd heard enough from Ashley." Katherine shook her head and tried to understand. "Did you send those letters?" she whispered. "No," said Tanya. "Did you get someone else to send those letters?"

Tanya looked away for a minute. "It wasn't my idea…" Katherine was shocked. What was going on here? "Then who thought of it?" "Bulk." Kat was very surprised. Why would Tanya listen to what Bulk said? "You see," continued Tanya. "Bulk thinks that Skull and Kimberly would be great together, and said that Kimberly broke his heart or something…" "Did it ever occur to you that she was with Tommy so she couldn't go out with Skull, and that's how his heart got broken?"

Tanya shook her head. "Oh well, what's done is done." Kat looked confused again. "They are going to find out, you know." "So?" Katherine was concerned. Tanya was usually so nice. Then it hit her.

"It wasn't Bulk's idea, was it?" she asked. "Huh?" "It was Mondo's!" Tanya pretended to be confused. "Sorry?" "He made you evil, didn't he?" Tanya laughed. "Oh well, now you know…" And with that she left. Kat remembered how upset Tommy had been when he received that letter from "Kimberly". It affected his fighting. Kat realised that Mondo would have wanted that to happen. She went to tell the other.

"What do you mean Tanya wrote the letters because Mondo turned her evil?" asked Rocky. "Precisely that, I think," said Adam. "We have to get to the Power Chamber and consult Zordon before she does a Tommy," said Billy. "Huh?" asked Rocky. Adam and Kat looked confused also. "When Tommy was the evil green ranger he sent Zordon to another dimension and we couldn't find him for ages," Jason quickly explained. Then they teleported to the Command Centre.

A/N So yeah I know it's an unexpected twist for some but I don't hate Kat so I didn't want to make her the bad guy. Keep those reviews coming and I hope to get 14 up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

A/N I own nothing apart from the characters I invent. Enjoy; this is the last chapter.

"I became aware of the situation earlier today when Zotron contacted Zelphina," said Zordon after the rangers told him what they had found out. "Terrible, isn't it?" said Zelphina. "You'll probably need to destroy something in her possession that's probably keeping her evil." "Like When Tommy had the sword of darkness?" asked Jason. "Precisely."

"She got that weird necklace a while back," said Kat. "She wouldn't take it off to show it to me." Zelphina nodded. "I was just about to say the power is coming from the neck." Kat sighed. "We have to help her!" she said. "Don't worry Kat," Billy reassured her. "I'm sure she'll be ok."

Just then Alpha turned on the viewing globe. "It looks like she's helping the Machine Empire attack downtown," he said. "She isn't morphed though." "You see," said Zelphina. "The Machine Empire aren't powerful enough to keep her evil whilst morphed, so they've probably convinced her not to."

Jason looked worried. "What if someone sees her?" "Well what are you waiting for?" asked Zelphina. "Go and stop her before that happens!" They all teleported downtown. "Kat," said Adam. "You're her best friend. Try to get to her before she does something she'll regret and destroy that necklace!" Kat nodded and did what he said. The others morphed and began to fight the cogs.

When she got to her, Kat pretended to be on her side. "Hey, can I help?" she asked. Tanya turned around. "But you're on the rangers' side!" Kat shook her head. "I'm on my best friend's side." Tanya smiled. "Well in that case, you can help me." She turned to look at was going on. The rangers were fighting well and the cogs had no chance.

When Tanya was distracted Kat grabbed the necklace from her neck and flung it on the ground. "Hey! What the hell…" Kat stomped on the necklace, breaking it. Tanya suddenly fell to her knees. "What happened?" she asked, dizzily. "Long story!" said Kat. The rangers soon joined them.

"Good job Kat," said Tommy. Tanya stood up again, remembering everything she had done. "Guys," she said, "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" Adam patted her on the arm. "It's ok, we know."

Back at the Youth Centre, Tanya was still apologising to everyone. "I feel terrible for what I did," she said. "We told you," said Kim, "we understand." Tanya smiled. "I say we forget all about this," said Tommy. "Hint hint." Jason grinned. "Oh no," said Jason. "We'll forget about this one, but we're still going to remind you of the time you were the evil green ranger every day." They all laughed. "Oh alright," said Tommy. "It wasn't a bad try." They all laughed again.

"I have ice cream momma?" asked Maddy. "You know what," said Adam. "I'm going to give you a nickname. From this day forward, you shall be known as Ice Cream!" They all laughed. "I like it," she said, making them all laugh harder.

A/N So I hope you all liked this story and I hope to be writing another story soon. Don't forget to click that nice cute review button.


End file.
